<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love at First Sight by Alastors_Radio (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418315">Love at First Sight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Alastors_Radio'>Alastors_Radio (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Opposites Attract (Alastor &amp; Valentino) [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Origin Story, Other, Past Abuse, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Alastors_Radio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an origin on how Valentino first met Alastor. We go back to Valentino's teenage years, how he first met Jerome (OC) and fell to hell to see Alastor for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Opposites Attract (Alastor &amp; Valentino) [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love at First Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valentino was by no means, the same person he was when he was alive. No, not in the slightest. Same line of work, but on the opposite end. Valentino had beautiful  blonde dreadlocks that reached to the middle of his back, some were headed and some had colorful threads and feathers in them. His skin was tanned but still fairly light colored, and he had some muscle to him. He wasn't Dwayne "the Rock" Johnson buff, but he was on his way. His boss, Jerome, told him to keep up his muscle because he had clients who absolutely loved the thick arms and bulging pec muscles. </p><p>Valentino met Jerome when he was only fifteen. When he was hitting puberty and was still a fairly lean teen. Jerome was like the father Val never had. Sure Valentino had his biological father, but he didn't consider him a father. A father loved his kids, provided for them, never beat them or let them starve. Would never strike his wife because she didn't bring enough money home to feed his drinking habits. Jerome treated Valentino in a loving and caring manner. Like he mattered, like he was a human and not just an extra mouth to feed. </p><p>Valentino would spend every moment that he could with Jerome, playing ball and helping with the normal chores. He learned how to cut the grass and properly water a garden. How to fix a car and change its oil. The basic things a father would teach his son when he was age. He even earned a little cash on the side to help his mother feed his father's addiction. </p><p>One day, a few days after Valentino's eighteenth birthday, Valentino walked into his home and found that his mother had overdosed. She was lying on the floor in a puddle of her own vomit, blue eyes rolled to the back of her head and cold to the touch. His father, that shit piece, was just sitting on his recliner, a beer in hand, watching reruns of some shitty comedy show. When Val confronted his father about why his mother was just lying on the floor, life gone from her body, his dad was angered. He beat Valentino within an inch of his life. When he gained consciousness, Valentino ran. He left everything behind, his clothes, his books, his mother.</p><p>He ran to Jerome's home and banged on the door. When Jerome opened the door he was greeted by a swollen eye and a busted lip. When Val was seated on the sofa, Jerome got a better look at the damage, a couple broken ribs, a concussion and gash on the head hidden beneath now red stained dreads. After getting patched up, is when Val was asked the question. "Do you wanna work for me, Val? You know I can take care of you baby, I'll pay you good." Jerome said, words laced with honey and a hidden agenda. </p><p>"Yes!" Valentino cried happily, unaware of what was really planned for the poor soul. Val hugged the older man and the man smiled wickedly. </p><p>The next four years were amazing, valenti couldn't have been happier, he did some photo shoots and got his name out to the public. He bulked up and earned himself a name in porn community. He was Jerome's big money maker, so he made sure Val was taken care of properly. Expensive clothes, jewelry, even bought Valentino the golden grill he wanted so badly and basked in the attention he was never given by his father. </p><p>But Valentino had days where he would get angry, angry that he never got to pursue the career he wanted as chemist, angry that his father was an abusive bastard, even angry at his own mother for leaving him alone with his father. He would also get jealous at some of his co-workers. The way Jerome would praise them and pour the compliments out to others. Those were the days that got him into trouble.</p><p>Those days, Jerome would punish him for acting out. But then one day, Jerome found himself a new hot shot. A man by the name of Gabriel, a feminine man who had gorgeous brown hair and the most beautiful emerald green eyes, the whitest, brightest smile. Valentino was being ignored, pushed to the sidelines. Val hated it and he let his emotions get the best of him. </p><p>He told Jerome he was going to leave since he seemed to favor the new kid over him. That's when Jerome pulled out the gun and pointed it to his head and said, "You don't get to just leave Val, Baby. You see, you owe me quite a bit of money and I expect every cent back, plus interest. So, you have two options, one being you stay and pay me back, or two being you die. Your choice."</p><p>Valentino was in shock, this was the man who took him in and treated him like a normal person, who made him feel special and happy. The one person, besides his late mother, who made Val feel safe. Now, the same man was pointing a gun to head and threatening to kill him. Val didn't want to die, not yet, he was only twenty-two and still felt like he so much more to live for.</p><p>The next decade was torturous, being reduced to servicing random people in the streets, paying Jerome more than half his earnings. Barely leaving enough money for food and rent. But he kept going, trying his best to give Jerome every penny he owed him and when Jerome invited him to his house, he was ecstatic. Finally, the day he hoped he finally wiped his debt clean. But he was wrong, oh so very wrong.</p><p>When Valentino walked into the home of his pimp, he was created with the smell of whiskey and smoke, the nauseating feeling he got I'm his stomach sent chills down his spine. "Y-you wanted to see me sir?" He said nervously, every fiber in his body told him to run, but instead, he walked forward.</p><p>"Take a seat, Val baby." Jerome said, his voice was monotone and lacked any hints as to what he wanted. Valentino sat in the push, gray air chair, crossing his legs and sitting straight. "Ya know you've always been my favorite Val, my sweet valentine, but there comes a day when your services are no longer needed. Whether it be due to the fact that you've wracked up so much debt, you have become too old, or that you have been fucking people and not getting paid." He sneered the last part and Val's heart dropped. "That's right, Val. I saw you at his house, fucking on the couch. Then you kiss and leave without MY money." Jerome stood up and snapped his fingers. Two of his goonies brought a man struggling from being dragged and gagging from the cloth in his mouth.</p><p>Val's eyes widened in fear and his mouth hung open. "D-David." When brown eyes met his, his heart dropped to his stomach, those once sparking brown eyes now held only fear. Sweat dripped from his head, glistening through the golden honey hair that was usually so well kept, so soft and shiney, now dull, lacking it's fluff and shine, sticking out in many directions.</p><p>"This piece of shit, is why your money count has been low. This piece of garbage is the reason why your performance has been lacking." Jerome pointed a gun at David's head and pulled the trigger, blood, brain and pieces of shattered skull now lay around the room. Fear filled eyes now dull, lacking life and glazed over. Valentino fell to the floor, tears streaming from his own eyes. "Now, since your distraction has been taken care of, I expect you to be performing at two hundred and ten percent from now on. Do I make myself clear?"  By this time, Valentino had crawled his way over to his beaus lifeless body, cradling whatever part of his head that remained.</p><p>"I-im so sorry, David." He cried, his heart shattered into a million pieces. He ached and hurt. </p><p>"I said, do I make myself clear?" Jerome's scratchy voice filled his ears, his anger quickly rose to all time high. He gently laid David's body gently into the floor and lunged at the pimp. But, unfortunately for Val, Jerome was quicker. His gun drawn and trigger pulled quicker then you could say, "oops".</p><p> </p><p>Valentino gripped his head as a headache formed inside his skull. When he opened his eyes, he found himself squinting at a blurry black and red sky. He sat up and rubbed his head, his hair gone. His eyes quickly shot open, even though they burned, and felt around his body. His muscles gone, an extra pair of arms, and his skin was a pale purple, almost lavender in color.</p><p>He looked around the ground and saw a corpse of some sort of fox, lying on the street in a puddle of blood. He pulled the shades from the things shirt and wiped them off the best he could. He stuck the black frames on his face and his sight instantly got better. He was in some sort of city, a sign saying Welcome to Hell. Hell? Valentino was in hell, thought it was. A lot different than what he was expecting.</p><p>Soon Valentino made a name for himself. He was now the owner of the best strip club in Pentagram City. Soon after that, his business booked even more. People demanding more clubs, escorts and even the occasional prostitute. Valentino was named an Overlord within the first three years of being in Hell. He felt big, powerful, in control. He was by no means the nicest boss, but he knew the business well, knowing that you can't make it anywhere unless you're tough.</p><p>He then came to know Vox, another overlord with a tv for a head, he was the overlord of…. Television, obviously, through a mutual friend Velvet. She was super good with potions and shit and that's how Val learned about her. Soon the three became some of the most feared overlords, until one day Vox came to Val's penthouse, beaten and bloody. Vox said it was "that damned Radio Demon." His biggest rival, been here for more decades then he has, but still refused to live in today's times of technology.</p><p>Val just had to see this, "Radio Demon" himself. So once day while driving the streets in his limo, he spotted the demon Vox described. Tall, red, slim, always carried a cane that doubled as a microphone so he could broadcast his carnage. He had two little antlers on his head and he was just adorable. Valentino felt his heart swell at the sight of him. He almost reminded him of his David. But Val gave up that search when Lucifer, the king of Hell himself, said that his beloved David was safely tucked away in heaven. He was happy for him, but at the same time felt like his heart broke, just like the day he watched him die. </p><p>But seeing that red and black deer demon walking around the streets, casually cutting a throat or gutting an unsuspecting denizen, made him feel again. So since that day, he would find anyway to get near the demon. Whether it be Lucifer's grand Extermination Day Ball, or watching his broadcast from across the street, to just hanging with Vox on days he tried to take the deer down. It was years since that day, decades even. But he learned a few things, like the fact that his name Alastor and that he wasn't into relationships or sex. </p><p>But one day, he saw the deer demon strutting down the street, but the usual glimmer in his eye was gone and his smile seemed forced. He invited the demon out knowing exactly what it felt like to force a happy face. What he didn't expect was for the demon to accept his offer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>